


非道德

by Hana_RIn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	非道德

一切的一切都是这样的因果。  
因为死亡与错误的信号是非道德的裹尸布。

逢魔之时寂静的黄昏，空旷的垃圾场里，连一向讨人喜爱的夏季晚风都是错误的窃窃私语。  
他拾到了一只黑色的乌鸦。它的羽毛沾满污秽，而他的眼睛毒辣，一眼看见的是昏红的日光裹挟着睫毛蕾丝一般纤细而柔顺的光泽。而他那位威严却可亲的外公，外公手杖的顶部镶嵌着那颗温暖通透的玳瑁，是他童年的好奇心之一，泥水下金黄的鸟喙正闪烁着不输于此的盈润丰满，使他忍不住伸出手去。

在童话画册上，仙女说乌鸦的鸣叫听上去充满死亡与灾难的腥味，追求艺术极致的他向来是对此嗤之以鼻的。  
他不惧怕死，人生的终极选项应当是美与丑恶，生死早已被他开出选择区域外。

这样的季节、这样的温度，少年的心里滋长出混沌腐败的灰尘。灰色的绒毛趴卧在红丝绒的心脏上，等待着雨的拍打，灰尘归于尘土，却留下难以处理的、令人不悦的颜色。

 

非道德  
斋宫宗x影片美伽

 

“老师、老师……”

斋宫宗放下手中的梳子，仁兔成鸣的“护理”正好结束，他猜影片美伽是卡着时间去喊他的，又觉得影片美伽并没有这样的哪怕一点点的小聪明，他默默回头看着这只似乎永远不会停下的小乌鸦。

影片看见老师的目光放在自己身上，露出一个无比开心的笑容。  
“这个我学会了呀老师！老师！”  
他一边嚷着，一边踮起脚在木质地板上旋转，手臂划出的半圆弧度柔软又优雅。

真是好看的艺术品啊。斋宫宗心里这样想。如果这个人没有一直在用关西腔喊自己就完美了。

“老师——”

“声音太大了。”  
他皱起眉头呵斥他，因为这一点缺陷而痛心。  
“你连一个残破的人偶都做不好吗？”

“对、对不起。”  
影片美伽用力的闭了一下眼睛，缩了缩肩膀。

“过来，该你了。”

确认一切无误之后，斋宫宗向仁兔成鸣宣布，今日的练习就到这里。  
偌大的宅邸又剩下他们两个人。小叶紫檀木的梳子有很清新的香气，影片美伽坐在刚刚仁兔成鸣坐着的那把椅子上，梳子细细的捋过他的发丝。他眯起眼睛，镜子里斋宫宗纤长的手指被深紫色的梳子衬托的越发白净，他觉得很羡慕，又很喜欢。  
他从前就很仰慕斋宫宗，几乎把对方当做神来膜拜。他认为拯救过自己的斋宫宗是无所不能的，无比尊重斋宫宗对于艺术的执著，将斋宫宗的每句话奉为圭臬，并有样学样，把斋宫宗的倔脾气一并学了去。  
他被笼罩在与神明共处的幸福之中，是一只报恩的乌鸦。

“老师，老师。”  
“怎么了？”  
“老师的手真好看呀。”  
“……影片——”  
“这么完美的人是我的老师呢，诶嘿。”

斋宫宗伸手将影片美伽的头朝自己这里扭过来，一个吻落在他异色的眼睛上。

这是神明的恶作剧吗？

斋宫宗伸出手去，揉乱了刚刚被他打理整齐的发丝。他细白的手指缠绕影片美伽有些卷曲的发丝，按着他的后脑勺和他接吻。  
影片美伽的个头使他不得不辛苦地撑着椅子的扶手补足身高差。可是他糟糕的平衡感却破坏了一切。他手一滑，晃晃悠悠在斋宫宗脚上踩了一脚。

斋宫宗面上倒是没什么表示，只是把惊慌失措道歉的美伽按回座位。  
他眯起眼睛，往常那双让他觉得生气的异色眼睛隐隐的映着窗外的月光。影片美伽今天练习的时候在里面套了一件黑色短袖没有脱掉，薄薄的一层汗水附着在他脖颈和锁骨上，在月光下闪闪发亮。

这些让他看了烦闷的瑕疵在此时好像又变得虚无了。

他的手指抹过美伽的脖颈，像是他平常抚弄其他那些陶瓷的、软泥的玩偶那样细致。美伽的心脏在他的手底下跳动，皮肤下面青色的静脉缓慢撞击他的掌心。  
这时候的美伽不会再嚷嚷着什么了，他的胸膛剧烈，就好像忙着呼吸一样，只能发出小小的哼声。

美伽的脑子晕晕乎乎，呼吸之间全是老师的味道，他靠近斋宫宗，像个无可救药的酗酒者大口吞咽着空气。  
他想起来白天的时候和小鸣谈起自己的老师，小鸣旁敲侧击，半开玩笑的说：“不要有什么非道德的事情发生啊。”

小鸣，现在的我算不算非道德呢？

就连老师将目光放在我身上，都能让我开心的不能自已。为什么又要往在干渴的沙漠旅行者面前放上清水呢，明明是残破不堪的人偶，身怀绝技的人偶师为何要朝我伸出手呢？  
人的欲望可不会停止啊，老师。

我知道。  
斋宫宗的手很轻，像是一次正常的人偶“护理”那样，行云流水般的解开美伽身上松垮的白衬衫，扯掉他的短袖。  
仿佛被一分为二，一半的他揽着自己的人偶，环住他的腰，仿佛在跳一曲狂热的交谊舞。他的手指划过人偶细腻的肌肤，另一只手紧紧锁住人偶的手腕。  
他听见影片美伽发出小小的、类似抽泣的那种呻吟。

斋宫宗的另一半正自上方俯视着一切，冷静的判断着。  
我知道这一切都不会停止，我非常清楚。  
——因为人类都活在这样的裹尸布之下。

仁兔成鸣是那是一个完美无缺的人偶，有着清丽的嗓音和标志的容貌，性格安静，举止得体。他永远不会否认那是他的最高杰作。  
而影片美伽是残次品。他的美丽裂开了缝隙，也许是破碎的琉璃和琥珀无法咬合的连接，也许是半成熟的茧或是什么。  
而他凝望着那道缝隙，可耻的生出了好奇心，他像俗物一般俗不可耐的败给了好奇心，伸出手去触摸那道缝隙。  
他将他自己的大部分时间都奉献给了人偶，他追求人偶的美，而周围都是反对的声音。他便嗤之以鼻，将俗物永远锁在门外。

那是什么？ 

他却步了，他不知道该称之为人性抑或是灵魂，或者这其实是影片美伽自身？

他用力将残次的人偶拥在怀里，心脏因为窥见这一角而剧烈的颤动。他张嘴咬住了影片美伽纤细的脖颈，美伽的呼吸、青色的血管在柔嫩的肌肤下涌动着，他呼吸着美伽身上皂角的味道，领口上沾染上手工包里香料的味道，这样的浸染恍惚间让他觉得，他与他的人偶在这短暂的时间里相互拥有。  
美伽的手颤抖的厉害，他清楚的感觉到从斋宫宗身上传过来的热量，黏腻的空气熏得他睁不开眼睛。

“老师……”

他柔软的睫毛忽闪，斋宫宗正巧抬头看他。

“……我可以亲老师吗？”

事情开始变得不可预测。  
斋宫宗放过了那张过于窄小的椅子。影片美伽只觉得天旋地转，等他回过神来，眼前的一切都是那么熟悉，这是他每天都会去的老师的房间，但是从这个角度看还是第一次。床单的边缘有精美的手工蕾丝，是斋宫宗闲暇时期试花样编出来的。  
绳线抽开，啪嗒落地的声音敲打着他的耳膜，下午老师帮他洗好的那条黑色柔软的运动裤直接被丢在地上。

他还有些心虚，哆哆嗦嗦地亲在人偶师的嘴唇上。

斋宫宗对每一步都过于熟悉了。  
他轻松地将美伽放在床铺上，无论是美伽的鞋子还是裤子就连现在穿的灰色棉质内裤，都是他亲自挑选的，更不要提他无数次的为小人偶穿上自己量身定做的演出服，解开这些束缚对他来说易如反掌。  
只不过这次美伽显然没有往常那样乖巧配合。乌鸦在人偶师的手底下哼哼唧唧，满脸通红的挣扎。

“老师……！”

斋宫宗随手拿过床边打样用的刺绣小样，绑住了他的手。  
“不要弄断，下次演出可能要用。”斋宫宗的声音不像往常那样游刃有余，有点低哑。

美伽没有敢再乱动，乖乖的点点头。

斋宫宗的手隔着灰色的棉质布料抚上了少年的下身。他眼看着少年的细白的皮肤泛起好看的胭脂色，一圈牙印泛着艳红色，显得尤为淫糜。  
他俯身，少年在换衣服时那些细微的小动作现在却清晰的出现在他脑海里。他亲吻少年的锁骨，另一只手掐上少年柔软的腰部，如愿以偿听见美伽细微的抽气声。

不久少年那地方就鼓起来，顶端渗出星星点点的腺液将布料染成深色。斋宫宗扯掉他的内裤，少年稚嫩的下身可怜巴巴的淌着水，斋宫宗直接握住了少年的下身。  
这方面知识几乎为零的少年对此番挑逗毫无抵抗能力，他的脑子烧成浆糊，只凭着本能用眼神追随他心爱的人偶师，顺从的献出自己的一切。

美伽尖叫一声。  
“为什么，老师——”

他亲爱的老师正用灵巧的手指抚弄他的下身，轻轻拉扯顶端的铃口，他的下身被濡湿而温暖的触感所包围。他不知如何是好，只觉得好热，四肢仿佛都被浸入温水那样失去力气，温吞的快感淹没他的理智。斋宫宗的吻酥麻又刺痛，落在他的胸口，他仰着脖子只顾着喘息。

本来用来涂抹皮肤的普通凡士林此时也变得奇怪。冰凉凉的膏体送进他的身体里，却变得黏糊糊湿哒哒的流出来，打湿他的大腿内侧。老师的手指还在深入，深入到他想象不到的地方，他控制不住的哆嗦起来。

“老师……不要了，好深哦……”他可怜兮兮的求饶。

斋宫宗却露出一个让他觉得有点奇怪的笑容。  
“马上就好了，影片美伽。”

斋宫宗的手指真的没有再向里去了，而是打了个转。下一秒，恍如爆炸一般的快感从他的四肢百骸升起，浸透他的心脏，敲打他的脑髓。他死死抓住床单，指节泛起青白色。他听见自己的口中发出求饶声，声音尖细又柔软，仿佛被泪水和蜂蜜同时腌制过那样，眼泪成串落下，蹭在老师的胸前的衬衫上，一同蹭上去的还有白色的浊液。

“呜……老师，我不要不要了……”

他的身体一点点变得柔软，老师的手指在他的后穴翻搅，每次动作都仿佛直接给他注射一针肾上腺素让他兴奋又头昏脑涨。他控制不住自己塌下腰，把老师的手指吞的更深，又因为手指带出来的翻卷的柔软内壁接触到冰冷的空气而叹息呻吟。  
眼泪和汗水把他的脸搞的一塌糊涂，他失去了思考能力，只能死死抓住他的人偶师，跟随他越陷越深。

他迷迷糊糊间忽然感觉到手指抽了出去，一个更灼热的东西挤了进来。他突然失去了声音，浑身打哆嗦。可是老师的嘴唇很烫，亲在他的下巴上，亲掉他的泪水，麻痹了他的痛觉神经。  
他呜呜的哭，睁着眼睛去看却觉得老师的眼睛好美，老师眼睛里的紫罗兰花田有很甜的香味。

斋宫宗并没有给他思想准备的时间，少年柔软的的内里和酡红的面色让斋宫宗忍不住掐住了他的腰际。他一下下直接撞在敏感点上。  
美伽觉得自己的心脏几乎要过载了，快感像海岸的浪潮席卷着他，他无助的扯着床单，声音被顶成破碎的呜咽。那头像海藻一样打着卷的柔软墨发被蹭的打结，黏在他的脖颈上。原本有轻微洁癖的斋宫宗却毫不避讳的咬在上面。  
身后的顶弄残忍的折磨着美伽仅存的理智，斋宫宗低声诱哄他：“美伽，转身。”就这样就着姿势，大脑短路的美伽依旧本能的服从老师的每个命令。

身后的硬挺进的更深了，仍旧坚硬的像块烙铁，美伽自己的下身磨蹭着床单胀痛不已，他哼哼唧唧地哭的嗓子都哑了。  
“老、老师……好痛……”

他等来的却是斋宫宗咬在他肩膀上的又一圈齿痕。他脱力的发出呻吟，因为疼痛而浑身发抖。斋宫宗倒吸一口气，少年后穴的嫩肉细细密密的纠缠上来，让他喉头阵阵发紧，收不住力气的往里送。他伸手抚弄美伽的下身帮他纾解。  
前后快感夹击让美伽手脚酸软，他哭的双眼通红，连连尖叫。每次被顶的失去意识，又被斋宫宗掐着腰狠狠的拽回人间，身后黏腻的水声搅得他的羞耻心不得安宁，连牙关都咬不紧，只能咬着枕巾抽泣呜咽。他感觉有一个湿热滚烫的东西刮过他的耳廓，后知后觉反应过来这是老师的舌尖。斋宫宗低声在他的耳边喊他的名字：“美伽，影片美伽。”

“宗老师——”美伽哭到声音嘶哑，老师的声音一声声扣在他的耳膜上，他抽了一口气，下腹的酸胀到达了顶峰，身体控制不住的发抖，眼前噼里啪啦炸出一连串白光，到达了顶峰。而斋宫宗只觉得少年的内壁一阵痉挛，他控制不住发狠的顶了几下，浊液直接洒在美伽的身体里。

一切的一切都是这样的因果。  
因为残破与裂缝的信号是非道德者卑劣行径的裹尸布。

斋宫宗伸手接住了美伽下滑的身子，因为过度兴奋和劳累的美伽就这样埋进枕头里半昏半睡。

残缺无罪，有罪的是卑劣者。  
斋宫宗抬起双手，捂住脸，小声地笑了。

瓦尔哈拉没有尽头，而爱存余烬。  
月光清冷的铺进屋内，他抬眼望向学院的方向。

——而我正在变成人类。


End file.
